Táctica y estrategia
by DANHK
Summary: "'En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale', no hay frase más cierta en este mundo." Al menos esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó esta pareja. Crack pairing.


**Título-** Táctica y estrategia.

**Disclaimer-** Ouran Host Club es propiedad de Hatori Bisco.

Un ficlet que forma parte de un reto. Espero sea de su agrado. Cualquier comentario y critica será bien recibido. Gracias por leer.

**Reto #3**

_Mori x Haruhi_

Táctica y estrategia

"_La Guerra_. Un sistema de complejas relaciones sociales. Existente desde el inicio de los tiempos. Definición exacta del alma corrupta de la humanidad. Enfrentamiento armado entre dos grupos de personas con distintas formas de pensar. Conflicto que supone conseguir someter a la fracción opositora y su consecuente destrucción o desmembramiento. Experiencia que requiere de reglas y disciplina. Según Sun Tzu: '_La guerra es el mayor conflicto de Estado, la base de la vida y la muerte, el Tao de la supervivencia y la extinción. Por lo tanto, es imperativo estudiarla profundamente_'."

Una muchacha de cabello castaño y corto y ojos color café analizaba con detenimiento los movimientos decididos y firmes del joven que calentaba para su entrenamiento frente a ella. Reparando en la flexión de los músculos a cada patada que daba o cada puño que enterraba con fuerza en las entrañas del aire, escuchaba la voz de su profesor de historia resonando en la cabeza. Guerra. Una palabra corta y contundente como los ataques de artes marciales que practicaba el alto joven de cabello y ojos oscuros.

"_El amor_. Concepto abstracto universal, relacionado con el apego hacia algo o alguien más. Causa y consecuencia de diversas emociones. Se basa en la compasión y el afecto. Su resultado son sensaciones poderosas e irresistibles. Según Nietzsche: 'El amor es un egoísmo entre dos'. La relación de amor entre dos personas comienza cuando se despliegan diversos planes con el fin de conquista. Actitud humana primitiva, definida de manera parecida entre las diferentes culturas desde la antigüedad. Uno de sus ejes centrales puede ser la dualidad del ser humano."

El muchacho observaba de reojo a la joven de cabellera castaña y orbes canela. Tomó su espada de bambú, dispuesto a comenzar con el entrenamiento de ese día. Esta vez debía ser perfecto, pues no podría mostrar ningún signo de flaqueza ni yerro frente a aquella muchacha de apariencia andrógina. Amor. Su profesor de ética no pudo haber dado una mejor cátedra al respecto. Si recordaba cada palabra como lo hacía ahora, seguro obtendría una excelente calificación en la prueba de esa materia. ¿Cómo es que una palabra tan minúscula fuese el detonante de un caos tan terrible o una paz tan profunda?

Amor.

Guerra.

Términos co-dependientes.

Finalidad: Conquista. Destrucción. Obtención de un bien mayor.

Afinidad: Táctica y estrategia.

Todo dentro de esos dos vocablos encierra un juego intelectual superior a cualquier otro, pues requiere el despliegue de todas las armas y prácticas posibles con tal de vencer y obtener la victoria. Ganar. Eso es todo.

Haruhi, la chica pelicafé, abrazaba sus rodillas contra su pecho, sentada en la esquina norte del _dojo_. Sonrió al observar a su disciplinado novio. Este año ganaría las nacionales, su preparación había sido exhaustiva y en el club de _kendo_ no había quien le ganara.

Mori, el joven de mirada negra, se movía de manera decidida y calculada. Daba estocadas con su poderosa espada, acribillando al viento que osaba luchar contra él. Su mirada se iluminaba cada que se posaba sobre su novia. Obtendría la beca para fin de ciclo, había estudiado mucho, era la alumna con mejor promedio de la escuela.

El orgullo embargaba los corazones de ambos por lo que había alcanzado su amado. Aunque tímidos, habían logrado entablar una relación de amistad hasta evolucionar a ese sentimiento llamado amor. Ambos se habían sorprendido a sí mismos cuando, para no permitirse perder a aquella otra persona tan única y especial habían atacado con todo lo que tenían para conseguirla sólo para ellos. ¿Quién había dado el primer paso, quién había impuesto su bandera de triunfo al final? No lo sabían a ciencia cierta y tampoco era como si les importara. Ambos habían logrado lo que se propusieron: monopolizar la atención y el tiempo del otro.

Había sido una guerra sin bajas, de la que había nacido una paz inquebrantable. Y tal vez el Ápeiron de una singular maravilla que nadie más que ellos conocería.


End file.
